A Crash To The Heart
by RavenWolfStar
Summary: Hey guys! This is a Deidara X OC fic, using my OC Kuniko. Rated M for swearing and a possible lemon. But the problem is... I suck at writing lemons, so I will try and make it my first(and best!) Hope you enjoy!


Deidara was flying in the sky on one of his clay birds. It was a sunny day, not very cloudy. Then all of a sudden, a wind swept into him. He was knocked off of his bird. He plunged down.

Nearby, Kuniko was sitting under a tree, reading a book. She looked up and saw something fall. It appeared to have landed in the bushes nearby, so she got up and went to check it out. "Hello?" she called. She looked and saw a boy with blonde hair up in a ponytail. He also wore the cloak of an Akatsuki. "You're.. Akatsuki!" she exclaimed. "Yes I am, un." said the boy. "Hi. I'm Kuniko. Kuniko Uchicha. And you are? " she said. " Deidara. " he said. Kuniko nodded. " Are you lost? " she asked. " N-no, un." Deidara replied. "You can stay at my house... if you want. " Kuniko said, looking down. "That would be nice. " he said.

They walked along the path to Kuniko's home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -2 HOURS LATER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Have you ever tried killing Naruto? " Kuniko asked, curious. "No... not yet..un." he said with a weirded out look on his face. "I can take you to meet the other Akatsuki members.. if you want." he said after a few minutes. " I would love that. " Kuniko said, beaming. They walked to the Akatsuki hideout. " Hey guys, come here! There's someone I want you to meet! " Deidara called. Soon, there was quite a group gathered around. Kuniko looked at them, nervous. Itachi just stood there, confused, Tobi looked as if he were about to go crazy, and Sasori just looked like, well, Sasori. " Hi... " said Kuniko, looking a little scared. " I'm Kuniko. Kuniko Uchicha. " Tobi replied with a shout. " HI KUNIKO-CHAN! I'M TOBI-KUN!" Kuniko looked annoyed. " Tobi, shut the fuck up. " spat Sasori. " Tobi will be quiet now. TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! " Tobi shouted again. Kuniko just looked plain confused. " Um... " " Don't mind him. I'm Sasori, " he said, shaking her hand. " I feel like I've seen you before... " muttered Itachi. " Maybe it's because, oh, I don't know.. cause I'm an UCHIHA!? " Kuniko retorted. " Kuniko, calm down. " Deidara said, reassuringly.

Later that night, Kuniko was invited to spend the night, and she did. She thought, _Wow, I really might learn to live with these people, of course, minus Deidara. I could get used to this. _Then she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kuniko woke up with Tobi sitting smack dab in front of her face. " Tobi... what the hell are you doing on my bed.. " Kuniko grumbled. " GOOD MORNING KUNIKO-CHAN! " Tobi yelled. " Tobi, get out. Now. " Kuniko said coldly. " Yes Kuniko-chan. TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! " And then Tobi left. Kuniko got up, put on her usual clothes, and began to walk into the living room when Deidara stopped her, beaming. " Good morning Kuniko. " Deidara said happily. " Hi Deidara. " Kuniko said, a little pink in the face. " I have something to ask you. " said Deidara as he stopped smiling. " What...?" asked Kuniko, cocking her head to the side in confusion. " Will you join the Akatsuki? "

"...Sure..."Kuniko said, blushing. "Great, I'll go tell Pein." Deidara said happily as he ran around the corner. Kuniko thought, _Well, I guess that this is my home now. _She turned the corner and looked at Itachi. "Uh..you DO realize that I'm your long lost sister..right?" she said, a little annoyed. "Well, yeah, that's why I said I knew you..NIKO." he retorted. "D-did you just call me 'Niko?" "Yes, yes I did."

THE NEXT DAY

Kuniko woke up and got our of her bed, yawning. She changed into her uniform, and found Tobi staring at her. "Tobi...what the fuck are you..." "KUNIKO-sempai HELP ME A BEE JUST STUNG ME!" Tobi cried. "No thanks." Kuniko said as she walked toward the living room. So this was her first day in the Akatsuki.

Hey guys! This is my first romance fic, so be nice please! No flames! This is with my OC, Kuniko. As you might know, she's an Uchiha. This chapter is longer than I normally write, I know. But I'm trying to make my chapter longer, kay? I'll see you later with my next chapter, and Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
